roaring20sfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Stark
"I want love, but it's impossible A man like me, so irresponsible A man like me is dead in places Other men feel liberated." Tony Stark Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. Tony Stark is the proud owner of the largest theatre in New York, the Stark Hall. Patron of the arts, he is an influent personality in the american cultural scene. He is known for his instinct to find and produce the next big hit, an eccentric taste for breaking traditions, throwing the wildest parties and his special liking for bourbon. Currently has some important policemen on his payroll so that the blatant abuse of alcohol at his legendary parties is promptly ignored. The press has a love-hate relationship with him and his controversial plays always gathers national attention: he has an eye for success. It is said that everything he touches turns to gold. Tony is constantly traveling to Europe to get in tune with the newest cultural tendencies, twist it and give it the american spice. He just got back from France fascinated with art deco and looking for an artist to make posters to his new play, "The Black Widow". A proven workaholic, it is said he likes his bourbon a little too much. But not more than he likes sex. Early Years Anthony Edward Stark was born on March 2, 1888, in Long Island, New York. The only child to Howard Anthony Walter Stark and Maria Collins Carbonell Stark. His father was a great producer and owner of Stark Hall. His mother was the daughter of a wealthy investor that made business with the Stark family. She was several years younger than Howard when they got married. Howard was already 53 when Tony was born and in dire need of a heir. A severe man, he was very successful and pushed his son hard, often telling him that he had to have iron in his backbone. Behind his popular facade, however, he was an alcoholic and an abusive father and husband. Not that his wife didn't drink a little too much herself... Maria and Howard were often absent in business trips, leaving Tony on his own with the butler on the huge Stark Mansion or in the many Private Schools he was enrolled since a young age. Despite his academic excellency, Tony's hard personality ended up isolating him from his peers. Painfully lonely, lost, opressed and hungry for his father's love and approval, he learned to cope by imitating his old man: offering parties when the house was empty to make his schoolmates like him, and, more often than not, drinking. It's amazing what the alcohol will give you courage to do with some girls. Even more amazing is what they will let you do to them after a few drinks. Business started to decline and Howard's drinking got worse. On Febuary 13, 1904, he left his wife and son for months, leaving behind heavy debts and Stark Theatre broken. Tony went back home from the Private School and took over the family business until Howard came back, nine months later. Resentful of Tony, their relationship became even more strained. On March 15, 1905, however, Howard and Maria Stark were killed in a train accident, leaving 17 year old Tony alone. Adult Years Tony learned how to run a business with the best: his own father. He found what he loved to do. His true calling. However, he still couldn't run from the cycle of anxiety, drinking and sex that only got worse. With a talent for business even better than his old man's, throughout the course of fifteen years, he was able to restore the Stark Hall to the status it once had, even surpassing it. Great plays and great response from the public earned him a place into the american cultural scene. The Stark Hall was flourishing again. Hundreds of people watched his shows. He was working more than ever, drinking more than ever, having sex more than ever. His parties got bigger, better and more perverse. That wasn't a soul that didn't want to be invited to one of Tony's special after-parties on Stark Mansion. But on March 12, 1920, Tony suffered what the doctors were just then starting to investigate, an acute myocardial infarction. It was Ho Yinsen, a chinese surgeon that saved his life then. After barely coming out alive, he was more decided than ever to make a difference. Betting on plays that no other would dare to touch with a ten-foot pole, he was decided to change people's minds through art. Relationships Tony is a famous bachelor, known for dating several women - not at the same time, though. His affairs with men aren't a secret either, to the ones that attend his after-parties. He may or may not have had sex with one certain Steve Rogers. He absolutely had sex with Pepper Potts. (It wasn't his brightest idea.) Health It could be better. The alcohol, drugs and stress may not be the best thing for his weak heart. Throwing up is a morning routine given the constant hangovers. Other than that, he's pretty fit. Oh, we're not talking about mental health, are we? Characteristics Gender: Male Height: 173 cm Weight: 71 kg Eyes: Brown Hair: Black, short and slightly curly. Noticeable physical traits: Trademark goatee, well-buit, large scar on his chest In-game First appearance: 01. Religion: Stubborn atheist Sexuality: Doesn't matter, had sex.